Warriors Beyond the Wild: Daylight
by MidnightFeline
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Bluestar's life and ThunderClan when she was young? Find out in this prequal to Warriors series! Chapters are being added all the time! Look for the sequals!
1. Prolongue and ThunderClan Status

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Mangledstar - Black colored tom with many chewed places.

Deputy: Fallenfur - Gold colored she-cat with ice-colored eyes.

Medicine Cat: Brokenear - Gray longhaired tabby with a chewed off ear.

Warriors:

Halftail: Big, dark brown tabby with part of his tail missing.

Smallear: Gray tom with very small ears, oldest warrior.

Patchpelt: Small, black and white tom.

One-Eye: Pale-grey she-cat.

Dappletail: Tortishell she-cat, extremely beautiful, dappled coat.

Stripednose: Huge gray tom with a stripe down his nose.

Spottedleaf: Former Med. Cat apprintice, dappled she-cat.

Queens:

Firepelt: Bluekit's mother, a ginger colored she-cat.

Gentlerain: A kind she-cat that nurses Bluekit, black and white.

Apprintices:

Scarpaw: Black apprintice tom.

Rosepaw: Light red colored she-cat.

Kits:

Redkit: Red colored tom.

**Prolongue:**

The lone of the night was frightning. The thunder roared, the lightning crackled. A ginger she-cat stepped through puddles of water, her long waving fur dripping and soaked. Her eyes were bloodshot, and stood out against the pale hues of her coat. She meowed, voice hoarse. She was far from her home; far from her clan. Her middle was swollen and fat. She panted, labor would soon come. She searched the waterlogged grounds, until she spotted a dead fallen tree with a hollow middle. Moss covered the inside, making the space warm, and inviting to any travelers. She settled herself, breathing hard. Just as she began to kit, blinding light came through one end of the log. The ginger cat's eyes grew wide in a sort of peaceful fear. In the light stood a silver cat, shining like the sun of the day, and of the stars.

"My dear Firepelt," whispered the cat into the ear of the queen, "Before StarClan takes you from your life, into the peace of the Stars, I must tell you a prophecy,"

Firepelt nodded, if StarClan proclaimed her time, she would go.

"You shall give birth to one kit before your final breath," continued the silver cat, "This kit will befriend the hero of the forest, and shall not let him die, but she will die to let him reign, Bluekit, to Bluepaw, to Bluefur..."

Then light flashed in Firepelt's eyes, she felt herself push, harder then ever before.

"To Bluestar...may StarClan rest your soul, Firepelt," the light faded, and the cat was gone.

With one huge heave, Firepelt lost all life, and the only soul that remained in the cave...was young Bluekit...


	2. Chapter 1

The rain had passed, and the sun now shown. A ThunderClan search party was looking everywhere for their missing queen. A deep gray cat sniffed the air.

"Everything is so damp, but I think I smell her!" he exclaimed

Other cats followed the musty smell that mingled with something worse...the smell of death. They came to the hollow log, and one longhaired cat went in, then backed out slowly, carrying a blue-grey bundle, with a silver twinge on her muzzle...from the light of the silver cat. Setting it on the ground, then licking it, the cat spoke:

"Firepelt...is dead..." she said quietly.

Sad yowls came from some of the cats, but especially from the gray tom.

"Dead?" he questioned, "Liar!"

"No, I speak truth, she no longer breaths," said the longhaired cat

A dapled she-catentered the log, then backed out, a dismayed look on her face,

"Firepelt, is dead." she meowed solemly

"No, Spottedleaf, tell me it isn't true!" hissed the gray cat

"I do not deny it, she now lives with StarClan..."

There was a small moment of quiet, the wind blew through each of the cats fur.

"And the kit?" asked the gray cat

"Alive, but it is a blessing," replied Spottedleaf

"Really? Why?"

"She went the night with no milk. A normal kit would die from that, StarClan must have a blessing upon her."

"So, she is my daughter?" asked the gray cat

"Yes," replied Spottedleaf, "Yes, Stripednose, this is your daughter."

"She is perfectly blue," said Stripednose, "and what a lovely shade."

The wind rustled through the trees, but this time it carried a message...

_Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur, Bluestar..._

The breeze chanted the message, and then...a prophecy...

_Bluekit, the stars behold you_

_Your mark you bare_

_Beneath the quiet Silverpelt_

_To you, the stars do care_

_Be brave, welcome those different_

_And outcast not, the weak, or the poor_

_The one with pelt of silver will be with you evermore..._

"What in StarClan's name!" gasped Stripednose

"A prophecy," replied Spottedleaf, "The kit shall be named Bluekit, and will one day become leader."

"Why didn't they make _you _Medicine Cat, Spottedleaf?"

"Maybe in due time," replied the young cat, "I was the apprintice.."

Stripednose picked up Bluekit.

"Gentlerain lost her kits, and she still has enough milk to feed Bluekit, how about you let her nurse?" suggested Patchpelt

"Good, then we will do that." said Stripednose

_Bluekit...the wind blows..._


	3. Chapter 2

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Mangledstar - Black colored tom with many chewed places.

Deputy: Fallenfur - Gold colored she-cat with ice-colored eyes.

Medicine Cat: Brokenear - Gray longhaired tabby with a chewed off ear.

Warriors:

Halftail: Big, dark brown tabby with part of his tail missing.

Smallear: Gray tom with very small ears, oldest warrior.

Patchpelt: Small, black and white tom.

One-Eye: Pale-grey she-cat.

Dappletail: Tortishell she-cat, extremely beautiful, dappled coat.

Stripednose: Huge gray tom with a stripe down his nose.

Spottedleaf: Former Med. Cat apprintice, dappled she-cat.

Queens:

Firepelt: Bluekit's mother, a ginger colored she-cat.

Gentlerain: A kind she-cat that nurses Bluekit, black and white.

Apprintices:

Scarpaw: Black apprintice tom.

Rosepaw: Light red colored she-cat.

Kits:

Redkit: Red colored tom.

Bluekit: Blue she-cat with a silver muzzle.

Stripednose could hear the gossiped whispers about the new kit.

"Bluekit? A prophecy? Right..." whispered one

"Ah, but I was there and saw it myself," said Patchpelt

"Come on, Patchpelt, you are lying!"

"What kind of prophecy?"

"Oh, they just think that Blukit is going to 'leader' someday." hissed One-eye

"I tell you, it's truth." said Spottedleaf

"Truth! What's truth to you, Medicine Cat?"

"I'm not the..." started Spottedleaf

"Exactly, you are not." growled Smallear

"So you shouldn't be hearing prophecies!" meowed One-eye

"We all heard it!" said Patchpelt in Spottedleaf's defense.

"Sure.." said Smallear

Stripednose could stand it no longer.

"It is true! We found Bluekit alive, Firepelt dead, and then heard a prophecy!" he hissed

"Oh, now Stripednose is going to speak for Spottedleaf!"

"Scilence!" a meow sounded over the argument.

"Mangledstar!" gasped One-eye

"What business do you have aruguing over prophecies and kits?" hissed the old tom-cat

"None, Mangledstar."

They feared their leader greatly, for he was a well respected cat, and noble for many wars he had won.

"Exactly why you should stop." said the leader with a tilt of his head

"Yes, Mangledstar." the cats chorused

"Good then." said Mangledstar as he limped away.

_Two months and four days later..._

"Bluekit!" called Gentlerain

"Yes?" said the sleepy kit

"Time to eat." she said, pushing a small vole towards the kit.

"Thank you, mother."

Gentlerain had not yet told her that she was only nursing the kit, and had not given birth to her, it would be hard to admit it. Bluekit was already tearing chunks off of the vole, she had been weaned now, and was two moons old.

"Bluekit, there is a prophecy..." started Gentlerain

"A propha-what?" said Bluekit with a curious voice.

"You know of StarClan, do you not?" asked the queen

"I do," replied Bluekit

"Well, a prophecy is a message of destiny, given by StarClan." said Gentlerain

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool." said the kit with wide eyes.

"Bluekit, I am not your mother..." Gentlerain had a tear in her eye.

"But..I've been with you...forever..." said the puzzled kit.

"Bluekit, your mother was Firepelt, she died giving birth to you..."

Death was something new to Bluekit. Sure, she had seen dead warriors being burried after a battle, but this sounded different.

"She went to live with StarClan..."

"But Gentlerain, the prophecy?"

"You are to become leader one day, and accept the one with the pelt as fire." replied Gentlerain

"Leader?" gasped Bluekit, the only leader she knew was Mangledstar, and he was powerful, and the cats feared him.

"Yes, my dear kit, you will be known as Bluestar."

Bluekit burried her silver muzzle in Gentlerain's fur, making the queen remember something else.

"And the silver around your face is your mark." she said

"My..mark..." said Bluekit, becoming weary from the excitment.

"You can go to sleep now, my little one..." said Gentlerain

Soon the kit was quietly asleep by Gentlerain's side...


	4. Chapter 3

A call sounded from the High Rock.

"All cats old enough to catch your own prey, come!" Mangledstar yowled

Gentlerain left the sleeping Bluekit, and headed off to listen.

"ShadowClan is attacking our borders, we need all the fighters we can get, they have come against us full force, so now, we must fight with all we have. Apprtintices, you must fight as well, and even then, they outnumber us..." said ThunderClan's leader

The cats stalked in groups of five, behind their leader, to the raging battle, where they could see poor Fallenfur being torn to shreds.

_Mangledstar never should have left her here alone! _thought Gentlerain as she ran into the fury to help the downed deputy.

Strippednose quickly chose a target, a deep black ShadowClan tom. As he jumped upon the cat, pain entered his neck. The cat had just sliced Strippednose's neck with his deep long claws. He gave a hiss and left the warrior to die.

Gentlerain was dismayed as she watched Fallenfur actually being torn in two. She was batted and played with by two ShadowClan apprintices and four warriors.

"Did it take so many to kill her?" breathed the queen to herself

Fallenfur's neck had been slashed about three times, her soft belly ripped apart, her eyes were glazed and glasslike. Her fur was covered in her life's blood, and yet the cruel cats continued to slash, and toss her, and shred her.

Gentlerain closed her eyes, the deputy was dead, and she knew why ShadowClan killed her so brutely. As a warrior, Fallenfur had killed ShadowClan's deputy in battle, it was payback time for them now.

With a flash of calico, Spottedleaf ran to Strippednose, whispering,

"Oh StarClan, don't let him die!"

She reached the tom too late, his blood covered the ground. Spottedleaf kept from weeping and instead slapped the black ShadowClan tom with her paw, sending him onto the ground.

Gentlerain quickly ran from the scene of Fallenfur's death, and fought the nearest ShadowClanner. She rolled and wrestled with the cat until she finally claimed victory, the cat yowled and retreated.

"Beware of a warrior you cannot trust..."

Spottedleaf had a vision, it came across her so quick. She was whispered those words. She looked to the left and saw the form of Mangledstar heading for Gentlerain.

Mangledstar drove his claws into Gentlerain's side so fast that she didn't know what was coming. He took her by the scruff and dragged her over to a bush where he pinned her down.

"Bluekit will never be leader," he hissed in Gentlerain's ear before giving a killing blow to the she-cat.

Spottedleaf gasped in horror and truth, their leader was truly evil, and had broken the Warrior Code...right before her eyes...

Mangledstar watched to make sure no one was looking, then dragged Gentlerain's body near to Strippednose to make it look like they had been killed by the same ShadowClan cat.

Spottedleaf knew at that moment she would hate Mangledstar forevermore, but could she kill him? Could she actually kill ThunderClan's leader! She breathed possibilities and ways to herself. There had to be someone she could tell, someone she could trust!

She turned, watching as ThunderClan drove the ShadowClanners away, and began burrying the dead. She scanned for Patchpelt, he was helping to bury Fallenfur.

"Patchpelt! I have something desperate to tell you!"

* * *

"And so Mangledstar killed Gentlerain?" asked Patchpelt after hearing Spottedleaf's story.

"Yes, yes! You do belive me?"

"Yes, I do, Mangledstar has always been in my watch." replied Patchpelt

"Patchpelt, I'm going to kill him, if it takes my last breath, I'll kill him." said Spottedleaf

"Don't do this, Spottedleaf, you'll be in the biggest trouble!"

"Patchpelt, I _have _to. He killed a loyal ThunderClan cat in front of my very eyes!"

She flicked her tail impatiently. Patchpelt glared at her with disaproval.

"Does Bluekit know?" asked Spottedleaf

"About what?"

"About Gentlerain and Strippednose!" hissed Spottedleaf

"Oh, no, do you want to tell her?"

"Let's both."

They prowled out from behind the bushes and ran to follow ThunderClan home. The battle had been so horrific and brutle that some of the apprintices who had help were sick for many days after. Spottedleaf ran to find Bluekit.

"Spottedleaf!" the kit squealed in delight, but upon noticing the sollem look on Spottedleaf's face, she stopped.

"Bluekit..." started Spottedleaf

"What is it?" gasped Bluekit

"Gentlerain and Strippednose..."

Bluekit held her breath, wishing for the best, but knowing the news would hold the worst.

"They are dead..." sighed Spottedleaf

Bluekit looked stricken, her father and caretaker...dead...she cried herself to sleep, while Spottedleaf watched with sadnesss and feeling for the kit.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun crept into the sky, the ground was wet with dew and the air smelled moist. Spottedleaf had crept out of the Nursery after she was sure Bluekit was asleep. Instead of going to the Warriors den, she went hunting, hoping to sharpen her killing skills so that she could one day get revenge on the evil Mangledstar.

She returned with a huge chaffinch in her mouth, she layed it on the Fresh Kill pile, and chose a small prarie hen for herself. She munched, thinking of the prophecy, of the kit, and of her revenge. She watched as Bluekit sulked out of the den and to the pile. She chose the smallest vole she could find and chewed half-heartedly, her mind not there with her body.

That day a new deputy was to be chosen, so Mangledstar called the cats to the High Rock. Spottedleaf was suprised when a cat she had never seen before walked up to Mangledstar and stood beside him.

"This is Tatteredfur, and he will be the new deputy," said Mangledstar

Growls ofamusement and disapointmentcame from the cats.

"He is my brother." came Mangledstar's hiss.

Instead of growls this time came gasps.

"B-b-brother!" asked Patchpelt

"Brother." confirmed Mangledstar

Mangledstar turned, his ebony colored pelt shining as he displayed the rugged deputy. His build was lean, his fur was a ruddy color, and his eyes were copper. His tail was bushier and fuller then the fur on his body, he was a shorthaired cat anyway. Spottedleaf knew he looked strong...and...handsome in some ways.

"Thank you, Mangledstar." said Tatteredfur

"And I hope you'll serve ThunderClan well." said Mangledstar

"I will." replied the new deputy.

Spottedleaf wondered if he would be as evil as Mangledstar, and for her sake and the clan's she hoped not.

_Oh StarClan, have you forsaken us?_

* * *

The moon rose across the crimson hued sky. The stars had a fade to them, none of the clans could figure out what it meant. Spottedleaf ran to Bluekit's den. 

"Bluekit?" she called...no answer. She called again, but still the little cat gave no reply.

"Patchpelt! Hurry!"

Soona search party was out for Bluekit. They yowled into the forest. Even Mangledstar searched, but Spottedleaf wondered if he had anything to do with this.

"Can I come along?" Redpaw asked, bouncing along near Spottedleaf

She hesitated, "Alright, but stick by me."

They searched for the small blue kitten everywhere, Spottedleaf was beginning to grow weiry when...

"Meow."

Spottedleaf turned to see Bluekit, with a big mouse in her mouth. She ran to the kit and picked her up by the scruff. The little cat refused to let go of her prey. She carried the kit back to camp. Redpaw ran ahead.

"Bluekit!" hissed Spottedleaf harshly, "It's against the Warrior Code for kits to hunt!"

Bluekit gave a small muffled reply.

"Just put it in the Fresh Kill pile!"

Bluekit trotted over to it and happily put it inbetween a chaffnich and a vole. She seemed pleased with herself. Spottedleaf gave a yowl that sounded across the forest.

The search parties began returning. Some grumbling about all the work it took to find one kit.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" hissed Spottedleaf to the kit, who still had a mischivious grin plastered on her face.

The sun had begun to set, all of the cats retried to their dens. It was quiet.

**Back to work for writers block is gone! YAY! **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Oh, and also leave suggestions about what should happen next. **


	6. Chapter 5

Bluekit awoke happily in the morning. When Spottedleaf knew she was watching, she took the small vole out of the fresh kill pile and munched. This brought delight to the young kit's eyes. Spottedleaf prowled over to the warriors section and finished off Bluekit's prized vole. But the talk amongst the warriors troubled her.

"All that work for a kit!" spat one

"Imagine what a burden she'll be when we do an all out attack on ShadowClan..."

Spottedleaf was outraged, how could they speak of this? And what could this outright attack be about?

Mangledstar prowled in, nodded to Spottedleaf, then climbed upon the Highrock. Tatteredfur quickly followed. Bluekit meowed to Spottedleaf from the nursery, but she hissed to the blue kit to stay put.

"All cats _old enough_ to catch their own prey, come now!" yowled Mangledstar, glancing towards the nusery.

Spottedleaf wanted to flay Mangledstar then and there, but something held her back.

"First of all, I want to introduce a new warrior to the clan," Mangledstar nodded to the crowd of cats as he spoke, emerging from the back was a tawny colored patched cat.

"This is Tawnyspots, he was born ThunderClan, but due to misjudgement from the former leader, he was exiled. Now he is back, and we have found he did no wrong."

Tawnyspots looked happy as he walked to Mangledstar. A proud fire blazed in his eyes. Tatteredfur dipped his head to the ruddy colored cat.

"Second of all," meowed Mangledstar, "We are planning an full forced attack on ShadowClan, we will gain their land and wipe them from the forest."

Growls of disaproval rose, but a few supporters also mewed their replies.

"Third, and last, I would also like to introduce you to Runningclaw,"

A sleek tabby she-cat prowled up to Mangledstar, her fur was a brown color with dark black tabby stripes. Her belly was wide, andSpottedleaf guessed she was pregnant.

"She is my mate, and I'm sure you all remember her,"

Lots of cats meowed, saying they did, but she was a traitor.

"We know she left and went to ShadowClan, but her true loyalties lie here. She expects the kits in one moon." Mangledstar finished then exited from the Highrock.

Tawnyspots glanced at Mangledstar, then looked at Spottedleaf kindly. At once, Spottedleaf felt something for the cat, and knew she would tell him everything about the treacherous ThunderClan leader.

"Spottedleaf," came a kit'smew.

The patched cat whirled around to come face to face with young Bluekit. Her fur was bristled, but she relaxed soon after seeing her. She licked the kit's soft ears and purred. Tomorrow, she would tell Tawnyspots all about Mangledstar, and hopefully expose the evil cat for his traitorous ways.

The next morning, there was frost on the ground. Purring with amusement, Bluekit ran out of the nursery to examine the strange white stuff on the ground. She touched it with her nose, but found it was delightfully cold. She meowed, and scampered back into the nursery, peeking out to see the white animal that had bit her.

Chuckling, Spottedleaf came out of the Warriors' den, she had watched Bluekit's little ordeal with the snow. She entered the nursery and wrapped a tail around the cold kit.

"Where is your caretaker?" asked Spottedleaf, refrencing to the cat who cared for Bluekit when Gentlerain had met her death by Mangledstar's claw.

"Inside." meowed Bluekit

The longhaired ruddy cat was indeed sitting inside, her iced blue eyes seemed as cold as the outdoors. It almost frightning Spottedleaf to see the queen like this, but then she knew why. Even though the queen was new to the clan...she was once a loner, and had only come recintly.

"Redpelt, I..." she stopped, she wasn't quite sure,

"You know about him too?" asked the ruddy queen.

"Who?" although Spottedleaf knew quite well who it was.

"Mangledstar," hissed Redpelt, "He's a murderer."

"I know, but how did you find out?"

"I watched both Mangledstar and my dear friend Gentlerain go behind the bush, but only Mangledstar returned. I walked there later, and found Gentlerain's ripped body."

"I watched it actually happen." said Spottedleaf slowly

Redpelt nodded.

"I have to go talk with Tawnyspots, I'll be back." meowed the patched cat

Redpelt didn't say anything, she just called to Bluekit, and layed down.

Spottedleaf didn't know what to think, but the more cats knowing about their leader's evil ways, the better.


	7. Chapter 6

Spottedleaf crept out of the warriors' den. She yawned, streched, then flexed her claws on the ground leaving little ruts on the ground. _Tawnyspots..._ that was her first thought. For some reason she thought she could trust him, but why? He was young, and Spottedleaf seemed to think that he was a little bit...well, charmingin some ways. She hadn't seen him when she woke up, but she soon knew why.

"Spottedleaf," came a meow from behind the she-cat. She leaped, whirled around, fur bristled, ears flat, but found it was only Tatteredfur. She settled herself and answered.

"Hello, Tatteredfur. You scared me," she said with a purr, "What do you need?"

He nodded to her, and looked as though he was trying to stop from laughing.

"I need you to go with Tawnyspots and hunt for the clan. The food supply has run low."

She nodded, eyes ablaze with delight. It was perfect.

Spottedleaf and Tawnyspots were soon out hunting together. She sniffed the air and searched for prey. She smelled a rabbit in the bushes. She sprang at it and emerged with it dangling from her mouth. She found that Tawnyspots had caught a plump squirrel. She purred an amused purr, then buried her prey.

"Tawnyspots," she said as the cat also burried his prey.

"Umhum?" he asked, not paying much attention.

"I have something important to talk to you about."

"Yeahhuh."

She didn't like not getting anywhere, so she decided to come right out with it.

"Alright, Tawnyspots, Mangledstar is evil." she said in one breath

"Wha!" he yowled

"Me and another cat witnessed him kill Gentlerain," she meowed, "It was terrible."

But little did they know, from the bushes, watched another cat. His eyes glowing, and fangs bared. Mangledstar.

**For those of you wondering, this book in the series is told in Spottedleaf's point of view. The next in Tatteredfur's, then the rest in Bluefur-star's.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Yes, it's true..." began Spottedleaf, until she smelled the scent of another cat. Mangledstar himself.

The large cat jumped out of the bushes and landed directly on Spottedleaf. Tawnyspots gasped and leaped on Mangledstar in an attempt to get him off of Spottedleaf.

"You murderer!" he yowled at his leader.

The cats all fought for a while until Spottedleaf and Tawnyspots held the upper paw. She took her claw and ran it down his soft belly. Mangledstar grew still before his eyes lit up.

"ThunderClan traitors!"

Though he only had two lives left, Mangledstar fought like a madcat. A large battle cry came through the air, making each of the cats turn their heads. Bluekit had been watching them and at the first sign of trouble, managed to get the patrol to come along with her and see. Tawnyspots gained his chance and struck Mangledstar on the throat, once, twice, the leader lay dead at his paws.

"What in the name of StarClan!" Hissed Stripednose, the head of the current patrol.

"It's over," Bluekit said simply, flicking her tail and walking away. Later, Spottedleaf and Tawnyspots explained what had happened.

_Soon after, Bluekit became Bluepaw, and trained under Spottedleaf until she became Medicine Cat, then Dappletail took over the mentoring job...er...that's a story for another time._

_The End._


End file.
